Naruto the Needless Ninja
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Redo of Naruto the Godly Shinobi with better plot, grammar, and character development.
1. Chapter 1 NU

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Needless, not mine, don't own them.**  
**This is going to be the redo of Naruto the Godly Shinobi, the original is getting deleted in 30 minutes, no arguments.**  
**Story Start!**

'Damnit, when are these guys going to finish repairing my body.' One ex-shinobi named Naruto Uzumaki thought with a very angry twitch of his eyebrow. Naruto Uzumaki was a bright blond haired boy around 17 or 18 years old, with bright blue eyes and well tanned skin. The fact he was naked right now showed that his body was very lean, and well toned for a guy his age. He was also rather short, not overly short, but around 5 feet and 5 inches tall. Not amazingly short, but not in the higher average of height.

One year ago to this day, Naruto had been in a war against a goddess. He had kicked her ass and sealed her away, but she was a total bitch and stole all of his chakra and sent him to a completely new dimension without any way to defend himself from attack. He had fallen from the sky and landed in a crater in the middle of something called the 'Black Spot'.

...

Well the top half of him landed in one spot, and the bottom half of him landed in another location. That was why he was having his body repared in the first place, because he had barely been alive when he had been found. The only reason that he had been rescued was because his body had been extremely compatable with something called Eden Seed. He had been injected with huge amounts of this 'Eden Seed' and his legs had regrown pretty quickly. Sadly, then his entire body had become extremely unstable, so unstable that he had been considered a bomb about to go off and destroy the entire Black Spot. Suffice to say, Naruto Uzumaki did not want to die in an explosion that his own body caused. He just had survived falling from the sky with only half a body, and colliding with the ground. He wasn't fond of the idea of dying because he blew himself up, so he agreed to stay so that they could fix him up.

Naruto's hand went up to his forehead, and he gently touched the orange crystal that was embedded into his forehead. Originally it HAD been green, but after it had been placed into Naruto's body it had turned bright orange.

When that had happened, he had been labled as something called 'The Third' for some reason. Mostly because Naruto still retained one ability that he had thought he would have lost when that damn goddess ripped his chakra from his body and sealed away his ability to produce more of it. Technically, it was very much in his body, but he couldn't use it for anything more than making himself stronger and faster. That wasn't the ability though, because Naruto had showed that he was more than able to heal others by mixing his chakra into their bodies to the point he could have the regenerate or even regrow missing limbs or organs.

Being in a tube all day, everyday, was so BORING though.

All he got to do all day was float in green liquid that he was able to breath in, which confused him since he had no trouble breathing in the fluid.

"The Third, how are you doing today?" The voice of an adult asked, and Naruto looked over with a raised eyebrow when he saw the person that saved his life and gave him the nickname of 'The Third' as well as 'The Angel'. Naruto did NOT understand the second nickname, but he wasn't going to really be bothered by being called an angel. This man was in his 20's and had white hair that covered his right eye, with his other eye being red. His skin was the same color as Naruto's, and he wore a high collared red long jacket with black outlines with red pants and black shoes. Around his neck was a collar with the engraving on it.

Adam Arclight.

"Better is I could get a TV in here, or a girl to talk to... a girl would be REAL nice right about now." Naruto commented dryly, mostly because he hadn't seen a woman in a year. Only scientists that poked him with needles and injected him with stuff, or implanted things into his body in order to make him stable again. Like the metal that had been infused into his bones and certain organs to make him even MORE durable than he already was. Naruto didn't mind talking to a guy, but after so long with only guys he was starting to get annoyed and seek female attention.

"I will have a TV brought here, and a girl will be sent to change the channels at your wish. I was wondering how you were doing today Third?" Arclight asked again with a smile, and he sat down in a chair in front of Naruto with a glass of wine in his hands. He took a sip of his wine, while Naruto groaned.

"Like I said, bored! Having stuff injected into you isn't fun! You guys already learned my Fragment is the Positive Feedback Zero, thanks for that one by the way, and that my Healing Power isn't a Fragment. Yet they still try and study my power." Naruto whined in annoyance. It was enough he lost his original powers thanks to that damn Kaguya, but now he had to learn how to use this Fragment thing that people in the Black Spot seemed to have. People with a Fragment had super powers, or rather, they had a single power.

You could only have ONE Fragment, hence why you could only have ONE power.

Of course, the Zero and Positive Feedback Zero were the same, but different.

"I see, then you aren't feeling any pain when you gain a learn a Fragment?" Arclight asked with a curious expression on his face, and Naruto nodded. That was his Fragments ability, he could learn and use any Fragment that was used against him. If he saw a Fragment and understood it, then he would be able to use his Fragment to learn and use that Fragment to an even higher power than the original owner. The best part, Naruto never forgot how to use the Fragments that he learned. His Fragment unlocked them and allowed him to learn them through that method. At first he couldn't do it because he wasn't good at understanding stuff... he was a bit of an idiot, but eventually he learned to understand better and the pain of learning went away.

"Yeah, I can learn now... damn did I just make myself sound stupid." Naruto admit while rubbong the back of his head with an embarrassed blush. He hated to admit it, but outside of battle he was an idiot. He didn't understand a lot about science stuff or math, except for basic math that is.

"Nonsense, you are a very important person Third. The only person that understands God is God, and that is what you and I are. We are Gods, blessed with power far beyond the power that mortals can understand. You are new to your power as God, so learning is important for you." Arclight said with a wave of his hand, and a tone that said that he was slightly serious about what he was saying. Naruto sighed in annoyance at being called a God, which he guessed he should have been used to. He defeated a Goddess and survived something that would kill lesser men, so maybe he did have some kind of godly blood inside of him. Though, that was just his ego talking to him. After being called as such for about a year now, even his ego would be boosted.

"Learning is boring, I just want to leave this tube and breath AIR again." Naruto said in annoyance. After not breathing real air he had to admit to being very annoyed. He wanted to breath, and not this weird fluid.

"Very soon Third, your body is adjusting to the changes. Once you are well adjusted, I will galdly allow you to roam around." Arclight said, before he sighed and started to sip at his wine. Naruto raised an eyebrow, since Raclight never really sighed.

"Something up?" Naruto asked, since he didn't ever really see the outside of this room he didn't know any of what happened on the outside. All he knew was what Arclight told him about what happened, and it would seem from what he had been told that there was a group of people focused on bringing down the company that Arclight controlled. A medical company that made drugs to help those that needed it, and the Needless, those with Fragments, didn't want things to get better through medicine. They didn't like that Simeon provided drugs and took away their illegal activities, so they rebelled against Simeon and caused Arclight a lot of trouble. At least that was what Naruto had been told, and he had no reason to suspect anything else.

If Simeon was evil, then why would they save his life without gaining anything from it?

"Yeah, I recently heard there was going to be an attempt on my life by a group of ruffians from the resistance." Arclight commented neutrally, not feeling threatened at all that somebody was trying to kill him.

'Something is... off about this, but they did save me.' Naruto thought with his arms crossed, and at this point he was floating upside down without realizing it. The sad part was that with his eyes closed he didn't notice and correct it until after he opened his eyes again. His opinion was that these rebels were in the wrong for doing criminal activities, and then attacking the person that was trying to help them.

"Well, it seems your recovery is well on its way. That TV will be set up as soon as possible, and I will have a woman here to talk to you as well. You should be able to leave the tank in a day or two, so just put up with this for awhile longer Third." Arclight said as he stood up and started to walk out of the room now that his daily talk with Naruto was over. Naruto chuckled at how he only stayed for a few minutes, normally he would only talk to Naruto for that amount of time before leaving. Not that Naruto really minded, since at least Arclight put in the time to talk to him while he was recovering after all, and made sure to attempt to keep Naruto entertained within reason.

'And I am bored already, I guess I better get back to counting... where did I stop at again?' Naruto thought in annoyance. He couldn't remember he the last number he counted to was 458,049 or 548,049... damnit, it would seem that he was going to have to start over now.

Oh well, he had nothing but time on his hands anyway.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

[Character Info]

Naruto Uzumaki - Male - 18 Years Old - Lean Body Type  
Affilliations - Simeon  
Fragment - Positive Feedback Zero

Adam Arclight - Male - 20 Years Old - Muscular Body Type  
Affilliations - Simeon  
Fragment - Positive Feedback Zero


	2. Chapter 2 Free

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter **_  
_**Story Start!**_

Crash!

"Gaaaah!" Naruto screamed when the fluid rushed out of the tank when the glass had been completely shattered by something. Naruto started fell out of the tank, before he went spinning on the ground and crashed into the nearby wall. Here he was, watching TV, and then out of nowhere the glass to his tank was completely broken with him rushing out of the broken tank like water from a fish bowl. Which was what he felt like very often over the last year he was inside of the tank. Naruto felt his head put a dent in the wall, before he shot up into the sitting position and looked around him.

"Your body is completely repaired now, you are free to walk around." Arclight's voice commented, and Naruto puffed his cheeks up in annoyance at how Arclight didn't even warn him that he was going to break Naruto out of the tank. Shaking his head, Naruto stood up and found a change of clothes sitting on a chair. Naruto stood up and started to shake himself completely dry, before he picked up the clothes and started to put them on without any real complaint.

"Free my ass, you could have warned me that you were going to smash the glass... dick." Naruto said without any real malious behind his words. Something that Arclight was used to after a year of talking to Naruto, his blunt way of speaking was rather refreshing when it came from a fellow God like himself. Naruto was unknowingly the pride and joy of Simeon, they had gotten their hands on a person with unlimited learning ability, and a body that could withstand enough Eden Seed to kill even a Needless. His body even evolved the gem on his head just by making contact with his blood, and he could heal others withou the use of a Fragment.

Simply marvelous.

"As God, you should have seen it coming." Arclight said simply, with not a small amount of arrogance in his voice. Naruto was obviously annoyed by the way he said that, but Naruto just slipped the pants on and grunted in understanding. Really, with all of his ninja training he should have noticed. A year of doing nothing at all had really dulled his ability to sense things coming his way.

"As God, you should be less of a dick." Naruto commented back when he looked at himself in the mirror and saw his new wardrobe. The mirror was there for the sole surpose of giving Naruto the chance to look at himself every once and awhile so that he could cut his hair when he felt it was growing to long. He was going to keep his hair the exact same as it was during the war, and he was glad that he had always been the one to cut his own hair anyway. His clothes on the other hand... disappointed him greatly. All he was given was a white button up shirt with short sleeves and black jeans. Looking underneath it, he sighed in relief when he saw an orange cloth that had _Simeon_ written on the forehead with black lettering... better than nothing. He wrapped it around his head, and finished buttoning up the shirt.

He was going to need to get a badass long jacket, just like his Sage Cloak.

"Then you will be pleased to know that I have arranged for a limo to take us to the main Simeon building today." Arclight told Naruto, and he beamed. He was glad as hell that he was going to be getting out of this building, even if it was only so that he could go to another building. He had seen things on the TV, so he was pretty caught up on the modern world, except for history and that kind of stuff.

"Limo? Awesome!" Naruto cheered to himself, and Arclight just nodded and walked out of the room. Naruto followed behind him, before catching up and walking next to Arclight with his arms resting behind his head. Conversation was sparce between them right now, mostly because Naruto didn't have anything that he wanted to say at this moment. Naruto pressed the button on the elavator quickly, before the two of them walked into the elavator and pressed the bottom floor button.

...

'Elavator music sucks.' Naruto thought with his face in his hand, before he heard a ding and the doors opened with another person coming into the elavator. Naruto groaned when the elavator just got a lot smaller than it was before.

"Arclight-sama." The tall man with spiky white hair, wearing only a cape with large wrist protecters and pants said with a grin. He had a cigerete in his mouth, and bandaged over his face going from forhead to nose. His eyes just seemed to be pure white for some strange reason, and just was of the same body built as Arclight.

"Saten, I assume everything has gone according to plan." Arclight commented, and Satan nodded with a grin as he puffed out smoke from his nose. The guy looked down at Naruto, and the very tone of his voice sounded more playful than Arclight's tone when he spoke.

"So... you're the Third huh? Nice to meet ya kid, lets get along." Saten commented, before going silent with small chuckls escaping his mouth with smoke. Naruto didn't really know what he should say right now, because he was starting to get that cramped feeling with the increased number of people in the small elavator. They reached the bottom floor, before they left and started to head towards the exit to the building. Naruto felt Saten place a hand on his shoulder, before he gave Naruto a grin. "I expect some great things from you Naruto Uzumaki, so lets just see how far you will go. Your teammate is waiting for you in a different car, just over that way." Satan said as he gestured towards another, shorter, car not a far distance away.

"Huh?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Yes, I remembered what you said about being bored. So I have decided that you might like to go on a mission." Arclight said, and Naruto blinked a few times, before a smile started to grow on his face. A mission, he could get behind that all of the way. Arclight might as well have offered Naruto his favorite food, Ramen, at that moment because he loved to go on missions thanks to his life as a ninja.

"Yes, I want to go on a mission. What mission am I going on?" Naruto asked with an excited look... he had never been the best at hiding his emotions when he didn't have to. Anyway, after a year of nothing he was excited to go out and do something, maybe get into a good old fight with these new powers of his.

"Very simple, I just want you to go into the Black Spot and start to collect Fragments to increase your powers." Arclight said, and Naruto gave the guy a thumbs up, before he started to run towards the car that he was going to be travelling in his the person that would be his partner. He and Saten sweat dropped at how excited Naruto was, while Naruto was overly excited to get statrted on a physical activity.

'Yes! Finally something to DO!' Naruto thought as he jumped into the smaller limo through the already open door, before the door was shut behind him by a green haired girl. Naruto blinked, before he grinned lightly.

This girl in front of him... smoking HOT! She had long uniquely green colored hair, and cat-like yellow eyes, no, they were more like dragon eyes. He just got that hot blooded feeling from her, her and her freaking hot body. She had a waist line that most women would kill for, being both lean and slim at the same time. She had great hips, and her large bust was something to truly be admired. Her clothes showed off this amazing body that she was rocking, and Naruto grinned just looking at her. She wore a simple top that had long slits up the side to show were was not wearing pants or underwear, with the top barely coming down to cover her crotch. The top was kept decent though with the straps that kept it clinging to her body. She had on dark purple gloves that went up to above her elbows, and thigh high boots in the same color. Finally, on her wrists were large metal cuffs that covered her entire forearms.

She had a serious expression on her face that was filled with hot emotion... everything about this girl just screamed hot to him.

"I am Aruka Schild, a member of Simeon's Four Great Ones. I will be your partner for this mission." Aruka greeted with a small, but somewhat pleasant smile. Like she was forcing herself to try and make him comfy with her presence. Naruto blinked at how she introduced herself, before he opened his mouth and prepared to say his name. Only for her to cut him off with a hand. "Naruto, the Third, Uzumaki. I know of you already, and of your status amongst Needless. A Fragment of your level is nothing short of amazing, and your power will be put to very good use with Simeon. It will be a pleasure and an honor working with one that Lord Arclight speaks so highly of." Aruka said, stopping him from talking with that explaination she gave him, about him.

"Does everyone already know about me?" Naruto asked with a pout. Here he wanted to make an awesome intro, and she ruined it by already knowing who he was.

"Yes, those of higher ranking or status are aware of your existance. I dare say that in the ranking system you would be considered just under Lord Arclight because of your body and potential. You have a lot of authority because of your Fragment." Aruka stated neutrally, and Naruto felt the car start to move moments later.

"So... tell me about yourself? What do you like, dislike, stuff like that, oh and dreams for the future?" Naruto asked, and Aruka nodded as if he had ordered her to become open with him.

"I like my Fragment, the Agni Schiwatas, strong men, Needless, and Simeon. I dislike weak people, those without Fragments, and the enemies of Simeon. My dream is to create a utopia for Needless." Aruka said, and as she started to talk the palm of her hand started to glow orange hit. Naruto could feel the amazing heat coming from her skin, and he tilted his head.

"Agni Schiwatas? What does your Fragment do exactly?" Naruto asked in wonder, mostly because the palm of her hand had looked very dangerous.

"I have the strongest of all Fire Fragments. I can heat up molecules and boil things from the inside out, or speed up kinetic energy to result in massive explosion or objects melting. My abilities mainly resolve around flames and heat though. Agni Schiwatas is a Missing Link level Fragment, much like Positive Feedback Zero." Aruka explained in a neutral fashion. Naruto gained dumb look on his face at the term she just used, and Aruka sighed, before she pulled a piece of paper... out of nowhere and a pen before she started to make a triangle with a chart on it.

Missing Link  
High Level Needless  
Mid Level Needless  
Low Level Needless  
Small Fries

"You and I are Missing Link Level Needless, while most others range between Mid level and Small Fry level. On a side note, all of the Four Great Ones are Missing Link Needless, while other important people in Simeon are High Level Needless." Aruka explained, and Naruto nodded when he finally seemed to understand.

Kage Level  
Jonin Level  
Chunin Level  
Genin Level  
Academy Level

In a way, these Fragment levels seemed to be about the same as the military ranks from his old village. With his Fragment being at the highest rank, meaning that he was kind of like Kage right now.

"Awesome, you must be pretty... hot to have such a hot Fragment. It sounds like you are good at heating things up on the battlefield." Naruto joked around. She rolled her eyes, but Naruto was sure that he heard her laugh a little at his corny jokes. Sometimes the best jokes were the ones that were the most obvious.

"Yes, I am hot. The hottest in fact, though I like to think I am also the coolest." Aruka said as she poured herself a glass of wine, before she poured Naruto one as well and handed it off to him. She looked at Naruto for a moment, and then she smiled when she saw him grinning. She had been ordered to be friendly, and she had nothing against Naruto or the level of his Fragment, so friendly she could be. It wasn't like he was a lowly Needles that was below the

"That was so lame... what is the job we are doing again?" Naruto asked in confusion, since he hadn't been paying very much attention when Arclight had been talking. She twitched, before sighing. She had a feeling that he had a short attention span, and he had just comfirmed it for her.

"I am taking you to go learn the powers of other Needless with your Postive Feedback Zero Fragment. I myself have a seperate mission, so we will be parting ways quickly. Do yourself a favor, and keep your ability to copy Fragments a secret. Come here." Aruka said as she pat the seat next to her, and Naruto blinked at the strange request for a moment. Naruto got next to her and, she grabbed the sides of his face before she touched her forehead to the orange gem on his forehead.

_Agni Schiwatas!_

Naruto's eyes widened when he felt all of the information about he Agni Schiwatas transfer from her mind and into his, but not only that, but he could feel his body adapting so that he would be able to use this ability with even more power than Aruka could. His Positive Feedback Zero promising that he would be able to gain more strength to a a Fragment than the person he copied it from. He felt power, energy, and an strange feeling inside of his head and the transfer finished, and a single phrase passed through his lips out of instinct.

"Learned it!" Naruto said with a feral grin, before his face became normal again and he blinked when she took her forehead off of his.

"Use my Fragment should you ever get into a battle. Try to avoid drawing attention to yourself with the use of your real Fragment. With the Agni Schiwatas you should have zero trouble in a fight, and your hunt for more Fragments will be easier." Aruka said before she went right back to sipping her wine, and Naruto stared at her blankly. She let him, or forced him, to copy and learn how to use her Fragment so that he wouldn't blow his cover.

"So... you already know my name. I like ramen, the color orange, my friends, and... I guess I like Simeon. I dislike revenge, traitors, ghosts, and being bored... OH I also like cute girls! I guess my dream right now is to pay back the life dept I owe to Arclight." Naruto said while rubbing his chin, since after thta he didn't know what he wanted to do in the future. He was a person of honor, and he owed his life to Arclight and Simeon, so he would work for that until he felt that his life dept had been paid off. He also had no reason to not work with them, so there was that. He didn't like owing somebody his life, so once that dept was paid of he would decide what to do with the future.

Naruto Uzumaki always paid off his depts!

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Girls Squad

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
The next chapter will be over 3,000 or 4,000 words for sure. I'm just a little under the weather right now.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Naruto had been wondering around the Black Spot for two while days since he had been dropped off at a random location by Aruka so that he could begin collecting the powers of various Needless in the Black Spot. She had left him wondering around this wasteland for the last few days, and he was SO hungry! He didn't even care all that much about getting a bunch of new powers, because he missed his old God-like powers that he had before coming here! Seriously, in his old body he could crush whole mountains with a small fraction of his power. Summon an army of thousands of clones of him that all also had mountain destroying power at their fingertips!

This new power paled in comparison to the power he used to have when he could use his chakra.

The Black Spot was divided up into many seperate 'blocks' as they were called. Naruto was currently walking around the dumb of a 'town' that was known through out the Black Spot as block S33. This was one of the more peaceful areas simply because it didn't have very many Needless in it, with most of the people being normal humans without any special powers. That, or they were all Small Fry level Needless that didn't feel the need to use their Fragments. He didn't even care about getting weak powers... even though he was going to get them anyway. Now that he was out and about, he felt weak... even if this body was more durable than he last body thanks to the modifications he felt a lot weaker than he had before.

He also felt hungry.

"I'm so hungry... so... very... hungry." Naruto said, before he collaposed forward comically with droll coming out of his mouth. He hadn't eaten anything good in awhile, so of course after a few days of travelling without food he would finally collapse. Naruto didn't know what was happening around him at this point, and he obviously didn't give a crap with his knocked out condition.

_-A few Hours Later-_

Sniff sniff.

Naruto's nose started to sniff around when the smell of cooked meat reached his nose, and moments later Naruto shot up with newfound energy as he started to run like a mad man towards the smell of the food. He was making a dust cloud behind him as he ran, and soon he found the smell that he was chasing after in the form of three machines running across the ground. Naruto blinked and came back to his senses for a moment when he saw that these were four legged machines equip with guns known as Testaments, something made by Simeon so that they could defend their building against Needless that wanted to take the direct approach and attack Simeon directly.

Naruto very quickly started to run even faster so that he could chase down the Testaments and get whatever meat they had on them off of them. He could clearly smell cooked meat, even as he chased down the robots!

"Gaaaaaaaah!" Naruto shouted a war cry as he chased down a good meal, something that he desperately needed right about now. Naruto was feet away from the Testaments, before suddently all three of them stopped and Naruto's face collided with the back of the one that he had been chasing. Naruto went pole vaulting into the air over all three Testaments, and in the split second Naruto was flying over the robots he saw that on top of each machine were girls.

Girls... epic.

'Awesome, a meal with a view!' Naruto thought as he crashed into a building a good distance away, and his body made a hole in the stone walls of the building before he crashed through two more walls inside of the building and came out of the stone wall on the other side of the empty store. Naruto crashed into the ground on the other side of the building, before he bounced off the ground and smacked his face on a brick wall. Recap, Naruto was sent flying through a building, bounced off the ground hard enough to make a crater, and then he cracked a brick wall with his face. Naruto fell from the wall, that now had a dent in the general shape of his face, before he fell onto his butt and rubbed his nose in pain.

He did remember what those three girls looked like though, and he could remember who they were thanks to the fact that he did have access to some of Simeon's information on who worked for them.

The oldest girl of that group was the same age as him, 18, and she stood at a single centimeter shorter than he did. Her hair was deep blue, and she had it in a permanent blown backwards state like she had been going very fast. Her hair was naturally wind swept, and the back stuck up in an awkward duck behind fashion. From the pictures of her that he had seen, she had light skin and blue eyes that matched her hair. Of the three girls he had just run into, she had the biggest bust. Though, the biggest thing that he remembered about her was her Fragment, a Fragment that was considered a Missing Link Fragment just like his Positive Feedback Zero.

Speed, the Fragment that made the user super fast with a body that could handle speeds at easily Mach 9 with little trouble. Speeds like that were far beyong what even Guy from his world, the fastest guy he knew when it came to just sheer physcial speed without any elemental enhancement. The Speed Fragment could break the speed of sound easily, since breaking that was just Mach 1, and the Speed Fragment could go up to Mach 9 easily.

The user of this Fragment was Sestuna, whose name meant 'An Instant',

The second girl was was long haired girl with greenish blond hair, mostly yellow though with a small green tint. She was shorter than Setsuna by a good amount, but not unrealistically short for her age. She had eyes that were the same yellow color as her hair, and out of the girls she had the palest skin of them. Like Setsuna, she had a Missing Link level Fragment that was known as Fragrance.

Fragrance, it manipulated the hormones in the body to produce varoious scents and gases that would affect the opponent in many different ways. This was both the weakest and strongest Fragment of the three girls depending on how it was used. It was the easiest to counter, but if you din't counter it in time then it was amazingly dangerous.

This was Kuchinashi.

The final girl was a petite girl with pink hair and eyes that were a darker shade of pink. She was flat chested for the most part when compared to the others, and she was the most childish despite being 16 years old. She had a large yellow bow on the top of her head, and carried around a sticthed up stuffed animal. Her Fragment was also a Missing Link level Fragment, and considered the most outright dangerous of the three.

Power, the Fragment that gave the user amazing super strength and the durability to match the super strength. She could use her body and punch things, or kick them, in ways that most people would never dream of.

The last girl was Mio.

Yeah, when you have nothing to do in a tank for a year you ask questions about the other people that work in Simeon. Not to mention that people sometimes leave files open for him to look at without meaning to. He only remembered because these were files for girls, hot girls, meaning that he had memorized everything he had seen inside of the files, and the things that he had asked Arclight when they had spoke about this. Standing up was easy for Naruto, despite the level of damage a normal person would have taken from that crash. He started to walk around the building, before he came face to face with the three girls that he had been unknowingly chasing in the search of food.

"HI!" Mio shouted as she waved to him, before she completely invaded his personal space and started to mess with the whisker marks on his cheeks by poking them. The other two girls froze in horror when they saw his face clearly, before Setsuna pulled out some kind of phone device and held it up to show Kuchinashi. The blond haired girl started to sweat with wide eyes. Naruto looked at Mio in amusement though, and just grabbed her by the underarms and lifted her into the air with a happy expression on his face.

"Well aren't you just the cutest thing EVER! Way cuter than the other pink haired girl with no boobs that I used to know." Naruto complimented with a wide grin, while Mio gave him a wide eyes look when she finally got a good look at his face. Naruto's headband had fallen off when he had slammed through the building.

"I am so sorry Lord Third!" Mio shouted as she got herself out of his grasp and ran towards the other two girls, while Naruto blinked at how they seemed to be intimidated of him for some reason.

'Oh yeah, the higher ups are suppose to know who I am.' Naruto reminded himself, meaning that these three girls were high up enough in the chain of command to know about him. Funny, you wouldn't think these girls were commanding officers or anything like that. They still looked way to pretty to him to be high ranking fighters, but he used to live in a dimension where females could have the power to kill hundreds of normal people easily. After that it was easy for him to understand that there was more to people than there seemed.

Naruto sweat dropped when he saw the girls bowing in front of him, before he twitched.

'How am I suppose to make myself a harem of hot girls if they are afraid of me?' Naruto thought with a twitching eye. All that time alone in the tube had done things to his head, and one of those things was that he now wanted to make his own harem of uber hotties. He had gone a little insane in that tank of water, which meant that it should be a good thing that the only noticable side effect was that he wanted to get a harem. Naruto then promised himself something, and that was that he would be making these three girls stop fearing that he would do something like strike them down.

He was going to have his harem!

"We are so sorry Lord Third, please forgive us!" Two out of the three yelled, while the blond held up a sign with those words on them. Naruto sweat dropped, before he started to scratch the back of his head.

This might be harder than he thought.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


End file.
